In a Make-to-Order (MTO) enterprise environment, jobs, such as print jobs are processed based on an actual requirement received from a user. Typically, in the MTO enterprise environment, such as a print shop enterprise group, a central authority may own and manage facilities at multiple locations. The central authority may receive tasks or jobs. Thereafter, the central authority may route and/or schedule the jobs at the facilities for processing. Such facilities may be located at multiple locations geographically.
Routing of the jobs/tasks across the multiple locations for maximum utilization of resources (at the print shops or facilities) may be achieved within a stipulated time, may be a difficult and a nontrivial task.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.